Prophecy
by Olivia Conroy
Summary: A prophecy is made concerning twins born in September. Go back in time to see why this prophecy is.


A/N: Alright so. I don't own any characters you might recognize. I'm going to be going back and forth between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons and between characters; points of view until they somehow intertwine. The Chapter will say the place and character. K thanks.

London 1982

It was a dark miserable night in the middle of December. Inside a quaint, two story house three babies slept peacefully in a dimly lit room. Their mother was standing over each crib in turn looking down at her babies. She didn't know what was in store for her family, but she knew that no matter what she would keep her children safe. She moved on to the next crib. She noticed a pair of eyes to big for the tiny face they were on, looking back at her. The child didn't make any noise; just looked up at her mother. Pretty soon comforting arms were wrapping around her and carrying her to the rocking chair. The child started to whine.

"Hush my Jaime girl. I'll keep you safe." The mother promised her voice slightly softer than a whisper. Just then her husband came through the doorway.

"Grab the girls and go. People are closing in on the house. You girls need to get out. Follow the plan." She quickly scrambled to grab the other children and the portkey. With one last glance at her husband she was off. After feeling a tug behind her navel she opened her eyes and said down to her three crying daughters,

"Welcome girls, to the Burrow"

After getting the girls set up in the room that was planned in case a situation like this would occur. Seline Prewett was sitting at the kitchen table stirring around her tea. She lifted the cup to her lips, her hands shaking, and took a sip. Her sister-in-law came into the room with a set of pajamas in her hand. Seline could see that Molly was worried but trying to stay strong for her.

"Molly, sit down. Have a mug of tea. You need to relax." Molly sighed and placed the pajamas on her lap.

"What am I going to do…those are my brothers. I can't just sit here and wait to hear if they're ok."

"Molly we have to. That was the plan. Escape and wait for news. Molly. Nothing can happen to them. I can't raise three girls on my own. What will I do."

"Let's not worry about that now dear. Let's just drink our tea and wait. All we can do is wait." Molly's voice sounded strained. Seline got up and walked to the other side of the table and put her arms around the older woman. Together they cried until there were no more tears left to cry.

_Tap tap tap_. _Tap tap tap. _ Seline opened one bleary eye and looked around at her surroundings. She noticed she was at Molly's house in the kitchen. Suddenly she realized what the owl was there for and hurried to the window. It was from a healer at St. Mungos, Healer Jase.

"**_Dear Mrs. Prewett,_**

**_Your husband, Gideon, is in our care at St. Mungos. He and his brother were under attack by Death Eaters. Fabian did not make it but Gideon managed to survive. He was struck by unknown spell therefore He's in critical condition and we're not sure how long he has to live. He is conscious and in excruciating pain. _**

**_If you would like to come visit him now would be the opportune time._**

**_Healer Jase._**

A tear rolled down Seline's cheeks. Gideon was just barley holding on to his life. Fabian was dead. She gently prodded Molly on the shoulder until she woke up. While Molly was reading the letter she went into the back room and started dressing her girls. She dressed them in the outfits Gideon loved best; a green and pink outfit for Jaime, a yellow and blue outfit for Kathryn and a purple and white outfit for Roxanna. She put them all into a three child stroller and grabbed lots of blankets to wrap them up. Then she grabbed some face masks. If she was going to take the subway she can't chance any of her children getting sick.

After a half an hour trip Seline was pushing the stroller through the plate glass window of an old run down shop. She walked up to the receptionist and said

"I'm Seline Prewett and I'm here to see my husband." The young lady gave her a look and told her to take a seat. After five minutes of Seline screaming that her husband was dying and she needed to see him, someone finally led her to his room.

He was asleep. He had a bandage around his head and a bunch of IVs in his arms. She walked over to him and gently rubbed his lips. She felt that they were dry and cracking so she got some ice and rubbed it on his lips. His eyes fluttered open. When he saw her he tried to smile but his lip cracked and started bleeding. She quickly wiped away the blood.

"Seline, I'm going to die." He said, his voice barley even a whisper.

"Gideon don't say that, you're going to be ok." She whispered back, her voice starting to crack. "You knew when I knew you were the one I was going to marry? I asked my self if, if I had to, would I change your diapers. The answer was yes Gideon. If I have to I will change your diapers until the day I die. Just get better."

Gideon smiled at his wife and said "I would change your diapers too. Go to France. You and the girls will be safe there." She leaned down and kissed his bleeding lips as the life line went flat. He tears dripped on to his face. The healers came rushing in and pronounced him dead. Healer Jase came up to her and explained that since they didn't know what the curse was they had to sue a muggle technique. She cut him off and told her she had to go home to her sister.

The funeral for the two was three days later. They were buried in the family plot. Gideon's grave read "_Beloved Father, husband and brother."_

Two days later the Prewett ladies were on their way to Paris.


End file.
